Thank you for loving me
by Nanayra
Summary: Perasaan Hinata selama ini yang dipendamnya akankah terbalaskan? Seiring dengan berakhirnya perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 ? Atukah hanya angan-angan saja ? / " Kata-kata dan kepercayaanmu bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan temanmu mati … ITU TIDAK BOHONG " / " Terimakasih " / Naruhina / Bad summary


**Warning : Typo, gaje, abal-abal, berantakan dan beda dari cerita asli**

 **Attention : Cerita ini diambil keadaan perang dunia Shinobi jadi ada kesamaan dengan aslinya hanya saja sedikit diubah**

 **Don't Like ? Don't Read**

* * *

 **...**

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 sedang terjadi, semua Shinobi dari 4 desa ; Konoha, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, dan Amegakure yang ada bergabung membentuk Aliansi Shinobi. Mereka berperang untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan juga 2 Jinchuuriki yang tersisa yaitu Killer Bee dan …. **UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Semua Aliansi Shinobi berjuang menghadapi Madara dan Obito, peperangan itu sudah banyak memakan korban, walaupun begitu semangat mereka tetap tidak padam demi Dunia Shinobi. Sekarang keadaan Naruto sudah kehabisan cakra untuk melawan lagi

" Tenang saja kami akan melindungimu " Ujar Neji yang datang tiba-tiba

" Kau , pulihkan tenagamu masalah ini serahkan pada kami " Tambah Hiashi sebagai Ketua Clan

" Kami akan melindungi mu! " Ucap Hinata sambil memasang Posisi bertarungnya

" Ingat ini baik-baik! Clan Hyuuga adalah Clan Terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Desa Konoha! " Ujar Hiashi Tegas, dan saat itu juga serangan dari Juubi muncul ke arah Naruto

" Hakke Kuuhekishou ! " Serangan itu ditangkis oleh 3 orang terkuat di Clan Hyuuga

" Terimakasih " Ucap Naruto

" Terlalu cepat untuk mengucapkan hal itu! " Sanggah Neji, mereka pun masih tetap menghalangi serangan yang terus dilancarkan Juubi kepada Naruto

Semua Shinobi tetap mengeluarkan jurus andalannya agar bisa bertahan saat itu juga Hiashi menolong beberapa orang yang lain sama seperti Neji dan Hinata.

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

Sebentar lagi cakra ku bisa pulih, mereka sudah berjuang bersamaku Kami harus menang!

" Mokuton, Sashiki No Jutsu " Teriakan Obito membuatku kaget pasalnya jurus yang dikeluarkan dari ekor Juubi yang berbentuk seperti tangan adalah Kayu yang runcing

 **JLEEBB …. CRAASHHH**

Aku terus focus demi memasuki mode sanin , walau banyak teriakan para Shinobi ditelingaku aku tetap berusaha untuk focus dan akhinya aku masuk ke mode senin, saat aku membuka mata aku melihat Neji yang sudah kelelahan dengan ikat kepala yang lepas

" Terimakasih Neji ! Aku bisa masuk dalam mode Sennin " Ucapku, akupun segera berlari menuju Juubi sambil membawa Rasen Shuriken

" Rasen Shuriken! " Aku melemparkan Rasen Shuriken kearah Juubi, tapi masih belum cukup aku lemparkan 2 Rasen Shuriken lagi untuk menghalangi serangan lanjutan

" Akhh " Nafasku tersengal-sengal aku tidak bisa masuk ke mode itu lagi, rasanya cakra ku sudah habis

 **CTAAAKK**

Kayu yang tadinya ingin menghantamku telah hancur sepenuhnya saat aku melihat kearah belakang ternyata Hinata yang melindungiku

"Hakke Kuuhekishou " Aku juga melihat tuan Hiashi yang menghalangi serangan itu, tubuhku lemah aku benar-benar kehabisan Cakra sekarang karena mengaktifkan mode sanin, ia benar-benar putus asa sekarang

 **NARUTO P.O.V END**

" Sial ! serangan terarah! " Ucap Neji yang melihat masih ada serangan

" Neji dan Hinata tidak akan bisa ! " Gumam Hiashi yang maih menghalangi beberapa serangan dari arah yang berbeda

" Terlalu dekat! mereka cepat sekali ! " Ucap Hinata yang melihat arah serangan

Hinata yang melihat serangan itu masih berlanjut di tambah ada beberapa kayu runcing menuju ke arah Naruto segera berlari untuk menghalangi serangan itu, Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata yang berada tepat di depannya

Hinata merenggangkan tangannya seperti sebagai pengganti tameng untuk Naruto agar kayu itu tidak mengenai satupun tubuh Naruto karena ia rela mati untuknya ' _semua ini untuk melindungi Naruto-kun_ ' Batin Hinata

 **CRAAASHHH**

Pandangan Hinata dan Naruto beralih kea rah suara itu dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari … **Neji** , Begitu juga dengan Hiashi ia terkejut meliat Neji yang menjadi tameng untuk Naruto dan Hinata

Sementara itu serangan Juubi untuk sementara dihentikan oleh Kitsuchi dengan jurusnya

" Doton, Sando No Jutsu! " Teriak Kitsuchi, Jurus itu membentuk Tembok besar yang langsung menghimpit tubuh Juubi

" GRRAAAAAKKK " Teriak Juubi kesakitan, sementara itu Naruto langsung menopang tubuh Neji yang sudah tertusuk Kayu dan berlumuran darah

" KAMI PERLU TIM MEDIS ! " Teriak Naruto yang masih menopang tubuh Neji itu

" Tidak … Sudah terlambat " Sanggah Neji

" Neji … " Ucap Naruto lirih

" Nii-san " Gumam Hinata yang melihat wajah Nii-sannya yang sudah pucat dan di setiap sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, tiba-tiba Neji terbatuk menambah darah yang keluar semakin banyak

" Hinata-sama bahkan … sampai ingin mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu Naruto- " Ucap Neji yang masih mencoba untuk bertahan sambil menatap wajah Hinata di depannya

" – Jadi tolong diingat kalau hidupmu bukan Cuma… untuk dirimu saja "

 **DEG! DEG!**

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan Neji, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata sangat mencintainnya! Bahkan sampai rela mengorbankan nywanya untuk pria yang tak berguna seperti Naruto ini ? Sungguh bodoh!

" Juga termasuk untuk …. Diriku juga " Tambah Neji sambil mencoba tersenyum, Hinata membiarkan air matanya mengalir, pertahanannya sekarang sudah hancur saat melihat kondisi Neji seperti ini ! ini semua salah Hinata karena tidak bisa menghentikan serangan itu sebelum Neji datang!

" Kenapa .. ditempat seperti ini! Kau kan anggota Clan Hyuuga " Ucap Naruto tegas masih dengan menopang tubuh Neji _' Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan untukku waktu itu telah membebaskanku dari belenggu kutukanku! '_ batin Neji

Neji seakan ingat waktu pertarungannya dengan Naruto waktu ujian chunin terdahulu, itu benar-benar pertarungan yang mengesankan untuk Neji

 **Flashback Neji On :**

" Pecundang tetaplah pecundang! Hal itu takkan pernah bisa berubah " Ucap Neji tegas pada Naruto

" Biar aku bertanya kepadamu… kenapa kau sangat berusaha mencoba mengubah ' TAKDIR ' Mu? " Ucap Neji sambil memandang remeh Naruto

" Karena aku …. Dulu dianggap sebagai seorang **Pecundang**! " Jawab Naruto tegas

 **Flashback Neji Off**

" Kenapa kau sampai sejauh ini? Berkorban demi aku? " Tanya Naruto yang masih tak mengerti akan sikap Neji

" Karena aku … _**dianggap sebagai seorang yang jenius**_ " Ucap Neji tenang dengan wajah yang bangga

 **DEG! DEG!**

Naruto lagi-lagi dikagetkan dengan ucapan Neji yang begitu tenang, dengan mudahnya ia berbicara seperti itu, saat itu juga Naruto mengingat saat pertarungannya dengan Neji dulu

Perlahan-lahan tanda kutukan di dahi Neji mulai menghilang, nafasnya pun sudah melemah sekarang, saat itu juga ia mengerti _' Ayah sekarang aku paham – '_ Tanda itu perlahan menghilang _' Kebebasan dalam memilih bagaimana untuk mati '_ Batin Neji

Tak lama tanda kutukan itu perlahan menghilang sepenuhnya, taka da lagi tanda kutukan yang menjebak kehidupan Neji, tanda yang selalu membawa tekanan di dalam hidup Neji _' Untuk melindungi sesamamu '_

Saat itu juga seekor burung yang sedang terbang melintas di daerah peperangan ikut terkena kayu runcing dan akhirnya tewas sama seperti Neji yang sudah meninggalkan Teman, Clan dan Dunia Shinobi.

Naruto masih tidak percaya hal ini terjadi , temannya mati dihadapannya hanya untuk melindungi dirinya! Sementara Hinata masih terus menangis melihat kepergian Nii-sannya , orang yang selalu melindungi dirinnya, melatihnya dan menemaninya.

" Narutoo ! " Teriak Obito dari atas kepala juubi

" Bukankah Kau tak akan membiarkan temanmu mati ! " Tambah Obito

Naruto sedikit mendorong tubuh Neji agar ia bisa melihat wajah Neji, dan benar saja ! Neji sudah meninggalkan medan perang! Naruto tertunduk diam melihat Neji Hyuga, seakan tak percaya bahwa salah satu temannya telah menjadi korban dan tewas di medan perang.

Saat itu juga ia mengingat ucapannya yang penuh percaya diri tinggi saat bertarung dengan Obito _' Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuh teman-temanku! '_ dengan perlahan Naruto meletakkan tubuh Neji yang sudah tak bernyawa di atas tanah, mata Naruto terlihat kosong

"Kau berkata bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkkan Aku membunuh teman-temanmu?! Baik.. Sekarang lihat disekelilingmu..."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, dilihatnya beberapa pasukan Aliansi Shinobi yang tewas tertancap kayu sama seperti Neji, Naruto mematung dibuatnya

" Sepertinya temanmu langsung menjadi dingin dan sadari … **Akan kematiannya** " Ucap Obito tegas

 **HINATA P.O.V**

" AKU BILANG COBA KATAKAN ITU SEKALI LAGI! " Aku mendengar teriakan dari orang yang mengaku sebagai Madara itu, Hatiku sedih melihat kematian Neji-nii lagi-lagi aku kehilangan seseorang yang berharga di keluargaku

" Neji .. Mati ? " Aku mendengar salah seorang Shinobi dari Clan Hyuuga yang heran melihat Neji-nii Tewas. Guru Kakashi, Sakura-chan , Lee, Guru Gai, Kiba-kun , Shino- kun, dan Shinobi lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka semua terdiam melihat Neji-nii yang sudah Tewas.

" Ini masih belum selesai , perkataan dan prinsipmu yang lemah itu salah! " Tidak ! Apa yang dikatakan Naruto-kun itu tidak salah! Lidahku kelu untuk membalas perkataannya, Aku masih setia melihat wajah Neji-nii

" Inilah yang terjadi saat kau bergantung pada Harapan! Ini Kenyataannya ! " Salah ! Kau SALAAHH!

" Naruto.. apa yang kau punya dalam kenyataan ini? Kau tak punya ayah dan ibu, gurumu Jiraiya juga sudah mati.. Dan selama kau melawan, teman-temanmu akan mati satu per satu. Tak ada satupun mengakui mu akan selamat " Ucapannya itu terdengar santai tapi Tegas, lama-lama aku semakin sakit melihatnya

" Obito " Ah, ternyata namanya Obito? Ucapannya Benar-benar Kasar !

" Dan kau tahu.. dibalik semua ini adalah.. KESEPIAN ! " Aku melihat raut wajah marah pada guru Kakasih, Ku arahkan pandangan ku pada Tou-san wajah penyesalan terpampang jelas di wajahnya, ini semua salahku!

" Kau mirip seperti diriku yang dulu, Obito. Naruto akan segera menyerah, dan kita akan membawa semua Orang tak berguna ini ke dalam Keputusasaan! " Itu tujuan mereka? Aku … aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak berguna! Aku tidak mau melihat Naruto-kun terpengaruh

" Tak perlu berada dalam kenyataan ini, semua masih belum terlambat. Kemarilah! Naruto " Aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun terpengaruh, ia tidak boleh menerima ajakan dari Obito ! Aku tidak mau dia masuk ke dalam Kegelapan !

 **PLAAKK**

Sebelum dia mengangkat tangan sepenuhnya aku menampar pipinya pelan, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari semua keputus asaan yang ia fikirkan, Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat dia membalas tatapanku, aku mencoba menahan tangisku untuknya

" Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang disampaikan Neji-niisan ? Bahwa Nyawamu bukan hanya satu Naruto-kun! " Ucapku menyadarkannya aku masih menatap matanya dalam-dalam, mencoba meyakinkannya mencari cahaya kembali di matanya

" Kata-kata dan kepercayaanmu bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan temanmu mati … ITU TIDAK BOHONG " Ucapku Tegas, ia masih diam wajahnya terkejut saat aku berkata seperti itu

" Karena kata-kata itulah dia bisa bertarung sampai saat ini! Neji-niisan – " Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebentar pada Neji-niisan yang sedang terbujur kaku tak berdaya, lalu aku kembali menatap Naruto-kun yang masih setia menatapku

" Bukan hanya dirimu … Semuanya meyakinkan kata-kata itu ke dalam hati mereka, begitulah semuanya saling terhubung! " Ucapku lagi, tanganku masih setia menempel pada pipi Naruto-kun, Aku tidak suka Naruto yang sekarang!

" **Karena itulah kita semua berteman!** Kalau semuanya putus asa pada kata-kata dan pemikiran itu Kematian Neji-niisan menjadi sia-sia " Aku mengucapkan apa yang aku fikirkan sekarang

" Hal itu akan menjadi jalan untuk membunuh temanmu sendiri! Mereka tidak akan menjadi teman lagi … itulah yang kufikirkan " Ku harap ini bisa membuatmu bangkit lagi Naruto-kun!

" **Jadi bangkitlah bersama-sama Naruto-kun, Selalu berjalan kedepan dan tidak melupakan kata-katamu …. Itu merupakan jalan ninjaku juga Naruto-kun** " Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata, mataku masih setia menatap Naruto dan Kuharap dengan kata-kataku aku dapat membuatnya bangkit lagi ! Kumohon!

" Bijuudama itu.. Diarahkan kesini ! " Ku dengar teriakan dari salah satu pasukan Aliansi Shinobi, aku tidak peduli aku masih menatap Naruto-kun, Kuharap kau cepat sadar dari semua ini!

Tak hanya itu aku juga mendengar bahwa Jinchuuriki yang satu lagi kembali menyerang bijuu, Ayolah Naruto-kun! Air mataku lagi-lagi rasannya ingin keluar tapi tetap ku tahan, aku tak ingin terliat lemah! Naruto-kun Kumohon Kau- Tunggu!

Aku terkejut melihat tangan Naruto bergerak menggapai tanganku yang sedang menempel di pipinya kurasakan sentuhan tangannya yang pertama, ia masih menatapku saat itu juga aku melihat dia melepaskan tanganku dari wajahnya dan membawanya kedalam genggaman tangannya

Naruto-kun berdiri, aku mengikutinya berdiri . Tangan kami saling bertautan , ini pertama kalinya! Pertama kalinya Naruto-kun menggandeng tangan ku! Naruto-kun ..

" Hinata … Terimakasih- " Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dari samping

" -Terimakasih karena Kau tetap berada di sisiku." Sambungnya, aku masih tidak percaya ini, Naruto-kun menggenggam erat tanganku

" Dan Neji..Aku berterimakasih juga... " _' Tangan Naruto-kun besar … Kuat .. dan- '_

" Ayo Hinata! " Ajaknya seketika aku merasakan tubuhku terselubung cakra yang luar biasa

" I-iya ! " Jawabku _' -Dan membuatku merasa nyaman '_

 **HINATA P.O.V END**

Akhirnya semangat Naruto telah kembali, tak hanya itu ia juga membagikan cakra Kyuubi pada semua Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi. Mereka bertarung sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk mengalahkan Juubi dengan segala cara

Karena Cakra yang diberikan Naruto, Kekuatan Mereka menjadi bertambah berkali lipat dari kekuatan asli, ini cukup membantu untuk memenangkan pertarungan. Mereka mengeluarkan jurus masing-masing untuk menyerang Juubi .

Tapi itu tidak lama, saat Juubi mengamuk dan ingin menghancurkan Dunia Shinobi , Pasukan Aliansi masih bisa selamat karena cakra yang diberikan Naruto. Akibatnya Cakra yang diberikan itu lenyap, semua orang panic melihat cakra yang menyelubunginya telah Hilang

" UGGHH " Naruto terduduk sambil memegangi lengannya

" Chakranya hilang … " Ucap para Shinobi

" Inilah batas kemampuanmu , aku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik … Aku ingin menyingkirkanmu dari sini " Ucap Madara sambil menyeringai, tapi tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan beberapa Shinobi yang berdiri di depan Naruto seolah menghadang agar tak melukai Naruto

" **SEMUANYA ! MARI KITA GABUNGKAN KEKUATAN KITA!** " Teriak Hinata tegas, ia berdiri paling depan diantara Shinobi di depan Naruto

" HINATA ! " Ucap Naruto yang kaget dengan semangat kepemimpinan Hinata tapi kemudian ia tersenyum melihat Hinata yang mampu membangkitkan semangat semua orang

SEETT!

" Aku akan menyembuhkanmu ! " Ucap Sakura tegas yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung menyembuhkan Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum melihat semuanya yang masih semangat untuk berperang!

Tiba-tiba Juubi berencana menembakan Bijuu dama yang besar ke arah Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi. Semua Shinobi sempat gentar dengan serangan yang ingin dilancarkan oleh Juubi pada mereka tapi sebelum itu Sakura menyemangatkan mereka

" KITA TIDAK BOLEH RAGU-RAGU LAGI SETELAH SEMUA YANG TERJADI ! " Teriak Sakura

" NARUTO MELAKUKAN SEGALA YANG BISA IA LAKUKAN! " Tambahnya lagi

" Bukankah sudah jelas dari perkataanya bukan " Ucap Sakura lirih

" DIA MENYADARKAN KITA BAHAWA KITA SEMUA ADALAH TEMAN " Tegas Sakura lagi, semua Shinobi yang tadinya takut akan serangan itu menjadi tersadar bahwa pengorbanan Naruto karena kita dianggap Teman!

Semuanya mengerahkan kekuatannya atas komando dari Shikamaru yang terhubung menggunakan Jurus khas Yamanaka milik Ino, Seluruh Shinobi menggunakan Jurus penghalang tembok dari batu untuk memperlambat datangnya Bijuu Dama

 **WUSSHHH**

Bijuu Dama milik Juubi di tembakkan dan menerobos dinding batu penghalang, tapi seberapa banyak dinding itu, tetap saja Bijuu Dama dapat menerobosnya tetapi dapat ditahan sebentar oleh Bijuu milik Hachibi, semakin lama Hachibi tidak kuat lagi untuk menahannya. Tiba-tiba

 **POOFFTT**

" Meng … hilang ?! " Ucap Salah satu Shinobi yang melihat Bijuu Dama itu menghilang, di lain sisi Sakura yang berada di belakang Naruto terkejut melihat Kunai berbentuk mata 3 tertancap tak jauh dari mereka disusul dengan Seorang lelaki Berjubah

" Apa aku terlambat ? " Tanya laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Hokage ke-4

" Tidak- " Naruto tersenyum senang

" –Kau tepat waktu, Ayah ! " Tambahnya lagi

" Siapa … Dia ? " Tanya Sakura Kaget yang melihat kedatangan Minato

" Aku **Minato Namikaze** , Bersiaplah … akan ada sebuah ledakan " Ucapnya sambil melihat Naruto dan Sakura, sementara Sakura dan Naruto tidak paham akan maksud Minato

 **DUAAARRR**

Sebuah ledakan terjadi pada daerah dekat lautan, ternyata Minato melemparkan serangannya kea rah laut yang membuat Air di laut meluap sampai-sampai mengenai medan perang dan para Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi lainnya

" A-anda – " _' Mata itu_ _Edo Tensei '_ Batin Sakura saat Minato melihat kearahnya

" Jangan Khawatir aku ada di pihakmu " Ucapnya seolah bisa membaca fikiran Sakura

" Terimakasih sudah menyembuhkan Naruto – " Minato menggantungkan kalimatnya

" – Kamu pacarnya Naruto ? " Tanya Minato

" Uhm … bagaimana ya .. yaaa- "

 **PLETAAKK**

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan jawabannya , ia sudah di hantam dengan kepala Sakura yang sekeras Batu itu (?)

" **DIAAM KAU ! SIMPAN SAJA TENAGAMU!** " Ucap Sakura yang kesal

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya tetapi pandangannya tidak sengaja melihat Kearah Hinata, Tunggu! Ia … Menangis ? . Naruto tahu penyebabnya ia merasa bersalah karena ucapannya padahal ia hanya Ingin bercanda, pasti Hinata menganggap serius.

Naruto masih memandangi Hinata yang menangis, Tubuhnya bergetar tetapi saat kiba menghampirinya ia dengan cepat menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, benar yang dikatakan Neji bahwa … Hinata hanya pura-pura Kuat

Biarlah Naruto untuk sementara merasa bersalah tetapi ia berjanji setelah perang berakhir ia akan meminta maaf pada Hinata dan mengatakan semuannya!

* * *

 _..._

Tim 7 sudah kembali karena Sasuke berpihak pada mereka, selain itu Hokage terdahulu juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam perang ini begitu juga dengan Orochimaru, Juugo , Karin dan Suigetsu. Walaupun Semangat mereka terombang-ambing kadang terpuruk lalu kembali lagi selalu seperti itu mereka tetap berjuang sampai titik penghabisan.

Mereka semua hampir saja terkalahkan apalagi saat Naruto yang telah diambil Bijuunya dari dalam tubuh Naruto membuatnya dalam keadaan sekarat, Hinata merasa tidak berguna karena membiarkan Naruto terluka

Tapi Kiba dan Shino menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri karena sekarang masih dalam keadaan perang! Tapi keadaan berubah selanjutnya Naruto dapat Kembali berperang bahkan ia mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih dari **… Rikoudo Sennin**

Walaupun merek harus terkena **Infinite Tsukoyomi** dan melawan **Kaguya** tapi akhirnya mereka membawa kemenangan karena kekuatan dari **Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto**. Semua pun terbebas dari **Tsukoyomi**. Saat ini jugalah Naruto akan memberi tahu Minato

Semua telah berkumpul mereka telah berhasil mengalahkan **Kaguya** dan menyegelnya **Rikudo Sennin** berencana untuk mengembalikan para Edo Tensei tapi Naruto dengan cepat menghampiri Minato

" Oh iya, Ada yang harus Tou-san beritahu padamu " Ucap Minato, Matahari pun mulai naik

" **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN** " Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum

" Terimakasih "

" Kau telah tumbuh dewasa, Naruto "

" Disini bukan tempat kami, jadi kami tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi " Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum, tak lama ia mulai menangis

" Akan Kuceritakan pada Kushina tentang semua ini " Ucap Minato sambil menahan tangisannya _' mungkin ini saatnya '_

" **Katakan pada Kaa-san bahwa aku makan banyaak dan aku baik-baik saja! Aku juga sudah tak pilih-pilih makanan** – " Ucapnya dengan ceria

" **Aku mandi hampir tiap hari! Dan sesekali aku pergi ke pemandian Air panas di Konoha! – "** Ucapnya Senang dan ia mulai menangis melihat Minato yang sebentar lagi menghilang

" – **Ibu jangan Khawatir karena aku sudah memiliki wanita pilihan yang selalu menyayangiku mirip sepertimu Kaa-san! Dia … dai sangat baik bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukku dia selalu menyemangatiku saat aku terpuruk, Dia.. orang yang berharga setelah kalian** " Tangis Naruto mulai pecah, sementara Minato masih mengamati Naruto

" AKU PUNYA IMPIAN ! **AKU INGIN MENJADI HOKAGE SEPERTI TOU-SAN , BAHKAN MUNGKIN LEBIH BAIK LAGI! AKU AKAN MENJADI SALAH SATUNYA !** – "

" Jadi tolong sampaikan pada Kaa-san ! Bahwa aku baik-baik saja ! " Ucap Naruto, biarlah semua melihat **Uzumaki Naruto anak dari seorang Hokage tengah menangis** ! Minato tersenyum melihat Naruto

" Baiklah… emm Siapa wanita itu? Apakah yang tadi ? " Tanya Minato sebelum benar-benar menghilang

" Bukan ! **Dia seorang Clan Hyuuga, dia Cantik dan Manis , dia selalu bersamaku walau aku tak menyadarinya Cintanya sama seperti kalian Tou-san, Dia …. Hyuuga Hinata** " Ucap Naruto Sambil Tersenyum, Minato ikut tersenyum

" Baik.. Akan aku sampaikan pada Kaa-sanmu, Aku pergi " Ucap Minato dan akhirnya benar-benar menghilang, senyum yang bertenger tadi telah hilang dari wajahnya ia lega karena telah mengucapkannya tapi ia sedih harus kehilangan momen bersama Tou-sannya

* * *

...

Mereka pun kembali ke dimensi yang seharusnya mereka berada, semua telah bebas dari **Tsukoyomi** dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

" Kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Naruto sambil membantu melepaskan Akar yang mengikat

" Na-naruto-kun ? … A-aku baik-baik saja " Ucap Hinata

" Maaf soal tadi " Ucap Naruto , Hinata langsung bingung

" Maaf atas jawabanku pada Tou-sanku , tentang siapa pacarku " Ucap Naruto menunduk

" Tidak apa , itu tidak maslah kau tidak perlu Khawatir " Jawab Hinata cepat

" Kau baik Hinata " Ucap Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Terimakasih " Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba

" Apa? Te-terimakasih untuk apa? Seharusnya aku yang- "

" Terimakasih sudah melindungiku , Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Terimakasih sudah memberiku semangat! Dan Terimakasih … Karena Mencintaiku " Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Hinata, Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menatapnya dalam-dalam sementara Hinata masih terkejut

" Na-naruto-kun ? " Ucapnya sambil menahan tangis

" Tak perlu kau ucapkan hal itu, Aku akan tetap bersamamu ! Bagaimanapun kondisinya Karena kau tau kan Aku … Mencintaimu " Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk

" Iya aku tau itu dan Aku juga akan tetap bersamamu ! Karena aku .. Mencintaimu juga Hinata " Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata, Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya atas apa yang Naruto ucapkan, Akhirnya penantian Hinata terbalaskan .

" Terimakasih Naruto-kun " Ucapnya masih dengan memeluk Naruto

" Aku … Mencintaimu Hinata " Balas Naruto yang semakin memeluknya erat, membawa gadis itu kedalam jangkauannya dan Hidup bersama selamanya, dan tetap bersamanya … **Hyuuga Hinata**

* * *

 **Maafkan Author jika ceritanya agak sedikit nggak nyambung dan alurnya yang berantakan tapi author akan berusaha sebaik mungkin kedepannya ! terimakasih sudah mampir dan membacanya**

 **please**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **...**


End file.
